Waking up in Handcuffs
by Fidelis Scriptor
Summary: The Golden Hoard Nightclub is where Bofur has brought Bilbo for a relaxing time after a rough day at work. It's also where Nori has brought a stressed out Thorin as well. Let's just say that the next morning is quite eventful...wait, is that a pair of handcuffs? What's going on? Thilbo w/ possible Nofur.


_Oh my goodness, what happened last night?_ Sitting up slowly, Bilbo squinted against the bright light that was shining in through the large French windows to his left. Feeling a bad sting in his lower body, he hissed in pain and laid back down on the soft silk sheets that were under him. It was then that he realized that he was absolutely stark naked. Pulling up the comforter to his chest, he realized that his right hand was encased in part of a handcuff. The other part was handcuffed to the hand of a heavily muscled man who was lying beside Bilbo.

Letting out a horrified shriek that he quickly muffled, Bilbo had to looked away from where the comforter was hanging sinfully low on his hips. Instead of looking at the handsome dark looks and the hairy muscular chest of his bed partner, Bilbo tried to remember what happened last night. The pulsating music and strobe lights of the night club _Golden Hoard_ clouded his memory and for a minute he cursed Bofur for taking him out. But looking at the man still sleeping beside him made him think it wasn't so bad after all. _Hey, the pain in his ass may mean he had more fun once he remembered everything._

So lost in his thoughts was he that Bilbo didn't even realize that the long-haired man was stirring. Hearing a deep voice cursing in another language (his muddle mind told him it was some type of northern European language) he looked back over at the man and was met with a pair of icy blue eyes. Swallowing down his suddenly dry throat, Bilbo meekly said, "Err, hello."

"What? Who are you?"

"I-I'm Bilbo. I guess we met last night?"

The man stared at him in confusion and to some level there was some heat and tension in his eyes that made Bilbo feel flustered. He looked Bilbo up and down unabashedly and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw their shackled hands. "Right…I remember somewhat…I'm sorry I don't remember much about last night."

"That's alright. I think we both had much to drink last night."

The man nodded again and laid back down against the bed with a groan, swinging his arm over his eyes against the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows. "I'm Thorin. You should know my name, especially after what we did."

Bilbo blushed and stuttered, "W-well, I probably should be going. I don't want to overstay my welcome, but there is the issue of these handcuffs."

Thorin nodded and sat up, taking Bilbo's shackled hand in his own shackled one and his free one. "I see. The key is probably in my jacket or somewhere like that. I don't remember actually handcuffing you to me. Or anything really."

"Well, then perhaps I should reintroduce myself. Once we're clothed of course."

Thorin hummed an agreement, but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Bilbo's neck. Feeling self-conscious about the attention, Bilbo's free hand reach up to cover that area but Thorin's hand stopped him.

"You have a love bite." He commented as if he were just mentioning the weather. Ignoring Bilbo's fierce blush and shy gaze, he casually stroked the bite with his weathered thumb. The smaller man shuddered at the feeling of rough skin on the sensitive area and he unconsciously leaned in to the touch. Feeling emboldened, Thorin ran his hand down Bilbo's hairless chest and wrapped his hand around his hip. He leaned down and whispered into the small man's ear, "Perhaps we don't have to get dress. We can introduce ourselves later."

Feeling a stirring in his groin, Bilbo bit his lip and grabbed Thorin's handcuffed hand as they began to kiss fiercely. The pain in his ass hadn't diminished much, but Bilbo didn't really care as Thorin began kissing down his neck, worrying the love bite on his neck even more. "Yes…"

As Thorin lowered him back on the bed, the older man noticed the wince Bilbo gave as he readjusted him. Stopping his advanced, Thorin ignored Bilbo's whine and asked, "Did I hurt you last night?"

"No, it's just been a while," Bilbo said impatiently. "Now, I'd appreciate it if you would continue."

Thorin hesitated but he quickly made up his mind and reached over to the nightstand beside Bilbo to grab the bottle of lube. "Okay, but slowly, alright?"

"Uh huh, sure," Bilbo said with a wink. At that, Thorin growled softly and dove onto the smaller man, ignoring the string of curses that were released from his mouth. At least until they became moans.

* * *

"So this is your apartment?" Bilbo asked, sitting on the bar stool that was in front of the granite counter tops of Thorin's kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"Yeah. I've had it for what, six years? It's closer to my job than my former one," Thorin answered distantly as he focused on making breakfast for the two of them. He let the eggs begin to cook while he turned back to Bilbo. Swallowing hard at the look of Bilbo in his silk robe with the sleeves slipping off his shoulders and revealing his pale skin and the marked side of his neck that Thorin had worked at so thoroughly, Thorin leaned against the counter tops across from the small curly-haired man.

"What do you work in? You never told me last night."

"I own a business that helps restore old buildings. My great grandfather started it and now I'm the fourth generation owner of the house."

Bilbo blinked. "Wow. And I'm just a book restorer."

"_Just_ a book restorer? There's no such thing," Thorin scoffed, enjoying the blush that covered Bilbo's face. He reached over and held Bilbo's hand, glad that the handcuffs were now off, though he made a mental note of keeping them for later.

"You know, we should probably let our families know we're alive."

"After breakfast."

"It's 2 in the afternoon," Bilbo sniped. "We should get ready to, oh I don't know, join the rest of the world?"

"You weren't saying that earlier," Thorin said as he turned to check the eggs.

"Earlier we were handcuffed together and in bed naked. That was a different time, sweetie," Bilbo replied as Thorin set a plate of fluffy eggs in front of him. He waited until Thorin joined him before he sat down in his lap. Thorin laughed and wrapped his arms around Bilbo's waist. He noticed the wince Bilbo gave when he shifted his weight, and he frowned and turned Bilbo's chin towards him. "Are you still in pain from earlier?"

"A little. Nothing too bad though," Bilbo said nonchalantly.

"You're lying," Thorin breathed against the exposed shoulder in front of him. Feeling Bilbo shiver, Thorin tightened his grip on him and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. We both had fun didn't we?"

"Just fun?"

Bilbo smiled softly. "Maybe it can become more."

"You know, I've never been happier I went out with my friend Nori. He was right when he said I would find a surprise."

Frowning, Bilbo pulled away and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Nori? As in Nori Rison?"

"Yes," Thorin drawled. "Why?"

"Because I have a feeling that he was in cahoots with Bofur. Why do i feel that we were pulled into a trap?" Bilbo griped.

"I personally don't mind. If this is a trap, then I'm gladly staying put," Thorin said in a deep voice, running his hands down Bilbo's back, enjoying the way Bilbo wrapped his arms around his neck. The men continued to enjoy their breakfast -and if both of them somehow ended up covered in whip cream later, no one mentioned it- and would later comment that their relationship started with a few pints of beer, two betting friends, and a pair of handcuffs.


End file.
